Star Wars: Apprentice of the Force
by Kris-dragon
Summary: In a different universe, the CLone Wars started Six Years after the Crisis on Naboo. A year after the start of the war, the team of Jedi have to go to Tython to investigate the strange activity there. What are they to find will change the course of the war. But for good or evil? I do NOT own Star Wars. A few OCs. Pairings in the future.
1. Prologue

**Beginning before the beginning**

Planet Christophis. 11 months passed since the beginning of the Clone Wars. Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi and Jedi Master Djurius Wratth have been sent to the said planet to liberate it from the Separatist droid army. By now, the enemy line was pushed back significantly. Obi-wan's plan forced the enemy to take the narrow bridge, where his friend and other clone troopers engaged them. Taking advantage of the bridge, the droid numbers mattered little.

Now the two Jedi knights watched as the Separatist general ordered a tactical retreat.

"Well, it seems like General Loathsom is in need for a new droid army." Obi-wan joked.

Djurius shook his head. "If you have time to make third-rate jokes, Obi-wan, How about you use it for a new defense strategy. They know we can't defend ourselves forever." As the Cather made his way towards the outpost, Kenobi sighed. Why did his friend had to be so serious?

Who are the Jedi Masters? Who are Obi-wan and Djurius? Who are the Separatists? To answer these questions, let us start from the beginning.

* * *

A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away...

There was The Galactic Republic. The democratic faction of countless planetary systems. Its citizens- sentient beings of various races. Some more human and some nowhere near that. It was nearly destroyed throughout its history, but in the end it prevailed. And now it was within a thousandth year of peace. Although it was not in perfect state of peace. Rebellions, pirates, crime lords, would-be dictators, warlords... there were still so many threats in the galaxy.

Still, there were those who kept the peace- Jedi Knights. The ancient order of peace-keepers. They possessed wisdom of old and strength of an army. And their greatest feature was their ability to use The Force- the mystical energy field created by all living things, surrounding them and penetrating them, binding the galaxy. The Jedi were the representatives of the Senate, sent to where politics were most dangerous.

And so it was six years ago.

Due to the new taxing of the trade routes, The Trade Federation set a blockade on the planet Naboo. Two Jedi, Jedi Knight Qui-gon Jinn and his Jedi Padawan Obi-wan Kenobi, were send as the ambassadors requested by the Supreme Chancellor Valorum. Unfortunately, the Trade Federation decided to try and murder the Jedi. The two managed narrowly to escape to Naboo and, just in the nick of time, save the ruling queen of the planet, Amidala, and get her off world to Curuscant, the Capital World of The Republic. Queen Amidala tried to convince the Senate to act, by as Palpatine, the senator of Naboo and representative on the Senate warned, Valorum seemed easily swayed to stay down, forcing the young queen to call the Vote of No-Confidence against the chancellor, automatically calling for the election for the new Supreme Chancellor.

But Amidala still decided not to wait and returned to Naboo. And with the help of the Jedi Knights, she capture Nute Gunray, the viceroy of the Trade Federation, and liberated her world. Yet a discovery was made.

The Trade Federation appeared to have help from an ancient enemy of the Jedi- the Sith Lord. Their antithesis, drawing their power from the Force, or as they say it- the Dark Side. The assassin Darth Maul managed to chop of Qui-gon's arm off and nearly killed him. It was thanks to Obi-wan's assistance that the Sith Lord was defeated. Still, the question was- was he the master or the apprentice?

After the Crisis on Naboo was over, and Palpatine was elected the Supreme Chancellor, the next five years were, for the lack of proper term, interesting. While there was hardly an actual war, the Republic was falling apart. Many of the systems have withdrawn from the Republic and joined with the Separatists, lead by the former Jedi, Count Dooku. Additionally, someone was trying to assassinate the Now-Senator Amidala.

Master Qui-gon and Obi-wan Kenobi, now a Jedi Knight, were appointed to find provide her security, when fate, or maybe the Force, smiled at them, revealing the assassin- or rather his or hers henchman. This caused for an investigation, to which a newly knighted Jedi, Djurius Wratth was selected, leading him to Kamino, the world to the cloners. And he made shocking revelations.

An army was being bread. The genetic material provided by a Mandalorian bounty hunter named Jango Fett. The army was ordered for the Republic by the Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas. And following the bounty hunter, Djurius learned it was Dooku who hired Jango Fett to assassinate Amidala, a term of Trade Federation's viceroy for their support in the upcoming war.

And so, on planet Geonosis, the Clone Wars began.

And now, Obi-wan and Djurius were leading the liberation campaign on Christophis. But their battle wasn't going exactly as planned. They lost most of their supplies, save for the heavy cannons and some ammo, which was slowly running low. The two knights were discussing the next move, hoping to last until the Republic sends in the reinforcement.

Obi-wan Kenobi, the human, and a former padawan to Qui-gon Jinn, was about average height. He had short dark blond hair and beard. He sported an armor on his shoulders, forearms and boots, light yellow robes and a lightsaber with a blue blade. He was quite humorous, joking around very often and making sarcastic comments. But, unlike his master, he was not defying the code, though Qui-gon did so when he saw it necessary. Also, he was best friends with Djurius.

Djurius Wratth was a Cathar, a feline-like humanoid. Tall and muscular, he wore dark robes and an armor piece on his left arm. His fur was red/brown, with black mane. And had black stripes running along his cheekbones down to the corners of his lips. Unlike Obi-wan, whose tactics were deceptive, Djirius' were more adaptive to the situation. Obi-wan always had a hard time with his friend's serious attitude. Like at the moment.

"The droids will surely try to take us by using the east bridge." The Cathar Jedi said. "Have the men set the barricade. Droidekas are certain to reach the safe zone before we can shoot them down. So we'll have to either slow them down enough or deal with them before they can activate their shields."

"Understood, Sir!" the clone identified as Rex nodded, before turning to the troopers.

"Are you certain this will work?" Obi-wan asked, intrigued.

"We don't have the men power to take the battle to them, Obi-wan. So let's have them fight us on our terms." Djurius responded, making his way away from the holo-projector, supporting himself on his long-handled lightsaber. During the Battle of Geonosis he suffered a severe injury to his left leg. He did recover mostly, but needed to use support mostly to move. And had to rely on the Force when in combat. "Let us hope we can hold until the Republic gets here."

"Indeed." The human knight agreed, walking along with his friend. Then smiled. "Hopefully, when we return to Curuscant, my padawan will be appointed."

"You? Asked for a padawan to teach?" the feline-like humanoid raised an eye-brow.

"And why not?" Obi-wan responded. "Teaching a new generation of Jedi is both a privilege and a duty to us. You should get one as well, old friend."

"Oh no, Obi-wan. I don't think I'm ready to take on a padawan just yet. Besides, with the war going on, I think it's better I have my mind focused. Maybe when the war is over..." Djurius paused, when he heard a shuttle engine above. The two Jedi and the troopers looked up to find a Republic Carrier heading towards the only space which could serve for a landing platform. "It appears our message _reached_ the Republic after all, old friend."

"So it would seem." Obi-wan observed.

As the carrier landed, the two peace-keepers watched the hatch slowly open. Soon, their expressions changed from relief to confusion. In front of them were only two people. Young at that. One of them was a female Togruta in her mid-teens. She was average height for her age, with two white markings on her red-skinned cheeks. She was slender built, sporting a dark brown top, leather wrist-warmers with fingerless gloves and white short pants under a red skirt.

Next to her was a Pantoran. He was much taller than the Togruta, though not necessarily older. While the girl's face seemed gentle, his appeared more focused. His hair was white, giving him a somewhat ghostly appearance with his blue skin. The Pantoran male was wearing a red Jedi robes with black baggy pants and high leather boot with shin-guards and a high-tech gauntlets. Additionally, he was beads of some kind on his right left arm, wrapped from his elbow down to his hand.

The two walked out the ship, stopping just a few feet away from the knights. The girl was the first to speak. "Greetings, Masters."

"Younglings?" Djurius said out loud, before sighing. "What is the meaning of this?"

"We're the new padawan learners." The Togruta continued. "My name's Ahsoka Tano. And this is..."

"Vader Krama, Master." The Pantoran spoke. "We come with the message from the Grand Master Yoda." He explained. "There was a disturbing sighting on Tython."

"Hardly anything that big." Obi-wan commented. "We have a much bigger problem right here."

"Tython is where the Jedi Order was founded, Obi-wan." Djurius growled. He found his friend's comment to be out of place. "Still, he is correct, young ones. Tython has been abandoned for thousands of years now. Probably some pirate scavengers."

"It would be no bother if it was not for what the spies have learned before we lost contact with them." Ahsoka continued. "It appears the people who arrived there are no pirates or colonists. They're Dark Jedi."

Hearing this got the two older Jedi concerned. The Dark Jedi were historically the first to fall to the Dark Side. Drawing their power from anger and hate. Using the Force in ways considered unnatural. It was from them the Sith Lords were born. Nowadays, the Dark Jedi are rather considered the Jedi who simply turned on the Order and succumbed to the Dark Side. Masters to themselves. Countless of them have risen throughout the history. Some of them were merely padawans' who lost patience or Jedi knights who were enraged after losing someone they held dear, even though attachments were forbidden.

But to hear a group was spotted on the world the first Jedi came from... that was disturbing indeed. The Dark Jedi were not seen in the galaxy for at least 12 years now.

"This is indeed something to see into." The bearded human Jedi said.

"We still have a battle here, Obi-wan." The Cathar reminded. "We cannot leave until this world is liberated."

Obi-wan rubbed his beard, thinking about their situation. "Maybe our presence is not required here after all."

"You go ahead, general." Rex said, approaching the two. He did not hear all of their talk, but caught enough to know what they were wondering about." We can handle the situation until reinforcement gets here."

"Are you sure of it, Rex?" Obi-wan asked. "I mean, I wouldn't want to have you accusing me of a scratch because I was needed elsewhere."

"Don't worry, general. You'll still get to wipe out lots of clankers." The trooper captain joked.

"Touché." The Jedi master smirked. Then turned to his friend and the padawans. "I believe we should not keep our dark friends waiting."

"If you were to enter the ship instead of joking, we'd be halfway there by now." The Cathar commented, walking up the ship's entrance. The human Jedi shook his head. This was going to be a long journey.

As the ship took off, the clones were already preparing for another fight. Both Jedi felt great relief when they saw the Republic attack cruisers opening their hatches, allowing the drop-ships to descend. It looked like their reinforcement did arrive. And that was the last they saw of Christophis before their ship entered hyper-space.

Heading towards Tython...

**And so begins...**

* * *

**A.N.**: My first Star Wars fic. So? How did you like the start? Good? Bad? So-so? 'When will Anakin appear?' some may ask. Wait and see you must. Come soon the next chapter will. Hmm. Review or PM me, if ideas you have, yes? May the Force be with you.


	2. Meeting of fate

**Meeting of fate**

The group of four Jedi sat onboard, resting while traveling light-speed towards Tython. No one said anything, which made the atmosphere... awkward. Ahsoka looked around, trying to come up with a subject to talk about. Vader just picked up his lightsaber and analyzed it. Obi-wan looked at his Cathar friend, who was simply meditating, before looking back at the younglings. Ahsoka felt nervous and smiled, waving her hand. This caused the human Jedi to smile playfully. He liked her already.

"So..." Obi-wan started, "Mind telling me who are you to report to?" he asked.

The female Togruta blinked before realizing the obvious. She never got to say it. "Oh, right... Forgive me, master. Vader is and I are to report to our new masters- Obi-wan Kenobi and Djurius Wratth, respectfully." She said.

That caught Djurius's attention. "What?" questioned. "You must be mistaken. I did not ask for a padawan."

"Well, Grand Master Yoda said we were assigned to the both of you, master." The young Pandoran said. "He made it clear."

Djurius was about to say something, when a thought seemed to cross his mind. He recalled how Obi-wan said about requesting a padawan. And something just seemed... The Cathar Jedi narrowed his brows in annoyance and turned to face Obi-wan. The human raised an eyebrow.

"What?" he asked.

"When this mission is over, Obi-wan, you and I are going to have a serious talk." He growled.

"My friend, I have no idea what you're..." Obi-wan was interrupted by Djurius' growl.

"You take me for a fool, Obi-wan?" he asked. "You always dragged me into troublesome situations. And clearly you had to get a padawan for me even though I did not want one for the time being."

Obi-wan backed away a bit, just for safety. "Well, I thought you might..."

"/_Generals_./" The pilot reported via the speakers. "/_We are about to come out of hyper-space_./"

Now the human Jedi was relieved. Saved by the...

"We will discuss this later, Kenobi." Djurius snarled. This got Obi-wan gulp nervously. He was in lot of trouble. He always did get Djurius dragged in whatever mischief he caused, mostly for the laugh of Cathar's temper. But maybe this time he pushed it.

Vader looked out the window of the ship. The whole tunnel of light suddenly disappeared, for the white lines on the black background, which in turn turned into the normal few of space. They had exited light-speed. And soon a green/blue planet appeared before them. It was Tython, the terrestrial planet, where the Order of Jedi was founded.

"That's Tython?" the Pandoran padawan asked. "It doesn't look as impressive as I imagined."

"Vader." Ahsoka scowled. "Be respectful. This is where the first Jedi trained. It's like coming home."

"I am just saying, I thought this place will be, well... a breathtaking sight. Something out worldly. Meanwhile, it appears no different than the other planets."

"Reach out beyond what you perceive with your eyes and other four senses, padawan." Djurius lectured. "You will find the Force here is much stronger than anywhere else. Even in the Temple on Curuscant."

"Master Djurius is correct, my padawan." Obi-wan decided to add his two cents, playing the part of a master insulted with other doing his job. "Do not let your eyes blind you to the Force."

The Pandoran looked at his master. Judging by his expression, he did not seem to take the advice serious. But nevertheless, he complied. "Yes, master." he said, looking back the window.

"If our order was founded on here, then why did we leave it, masters?" Ahsoka asked, intrigued.

"For the most part, since we're the guardians of peace, the Republic invited us to Curuscant, stating it'd be better if we're in the heart of it." Obi-wan explained. "Also, do you recall The Great Galactic War and The Cold War?"

"I do." Vader answered. "About 4 000 years ago, the Sith, who were believed destroyed, returned and, under the leadership of Darth Malgus, destroyed the Jedi Temple on Curuscant. Blaming the Jedi, the Chancellor demanded they leave and so the order returned here to Tython."

"Indeed. And when the Sith Emperor was defeated, Darth Arkous launched an attack on Tython." The Human Jedi continued. "But while it was learned that he intended to get the information from the archives, some still believe it was a retaliation for the attack on Dromund Kaas and the death of the Emperor. At any rate, the Order left the planet and reestablished back on Curuscant not long after."

"Then, the Dark Jedi who came here might be looking for what's left after the assault." Djurius reasoned. "Be cautious, young ones."

"No worries." Ahsoka said cockily. "We'll send them away crying."

"Do not be so full of yourself, padawan." Obi-wan warned. "They are nothing like the droids. And unlike Jedi Masters in the Temple they will kill you if you let your guard down even for a second."

"Understood, master." The female Togruta understood.

But the male Pandoran seemed to sway the warning. "They won't even get the chance to." He said, with a confident smirk on his lips.

The ship descended down towards planet's surface, flying through the thick clouds. So far they could see nothing but the whiteness of the clouds. It took several minutes before finally they exited the cloud. And what they saw was a wide forest and mountain area. It was a beautiful sight for the most part. A waterfall running through the middle of the forest. A wide field to the north. There was a wasteland in the eastern and south-eastern area they were heading to, but it was still a breath taking sight nonetheless. And then they noticed the ruins. The ruins of the temple. It was a huge structure with one of three cupolas left standing mostly intact. The other two were in the bad shape, with the northern one reduced to nothing. The courtyard, which also served for the training grounds in the past, was nearly gone, erased by the plant-life over time.

"/_General./"_ The pilot reported via the speaker again, getting the Jedis' attention. "/_We are receiving transmission from General Jinn_./" The news caught the Human by surprise. Why was Qui-gon here? "/_He's ordering us to land in the ruins of Kalikori Village_./"

Obi-wan approached the speaker the inner-communications terminal and activated it. "Proceed, pilot." He instructed.

"/_Yes, sir_./" the pilot replied

* * *

It used to be a village to the Twi'lek pilgrims. Their settlement on Tython was illegal, yet they refused to move. These people were strong to remain on this planet. Neither the Flesh Raiders nor Sith could force them away. Qui-gon searched the village, before assuming it was a good place to set camp at. His heart ached at the sight of destruction though. He soon sensed the presence of his former-padawan. The aged Jedi looked up to find the ship descending into the middle of the destroyed village. Qui-gon Jinn rubbed his beard as the wind, caused by the landing ship, blew his long brown-now-graying hair. As the carrier's doors opened, the four Jedi, two knights and two padawans walked out the ship. When Ahsoka's bare feet touched the soil, her face immediately showed disturbance.

"Master..." the young Togruta girl said with slight fear in her voice. "I sense a lot of... death here. I don't like this place one bit."

Djurius turned to her with a neutral expression. "This place is one of tragedy, young one." The Cathar said. "You should learn from this. This is what will happen if we fail. But do not allow grieve of the lives lost here or anger you towards the ones responsible for this crime to cloud your reason."

"Y-yes, master..." Ahsoka managed to answer after a few seconds of collecting herself. Then followed the others, quickly catching up to her would-be master. The group bowed respectively before the older human Jedi.

"Greetings, Master Jinn." Obi-wan greeted. "I do hope we did not keep you waiting for too long."

"Not at all, Obi-wan." Qui-gon replied, pulling out a small holo-disk. He was holding it in his left hand, which was a cybernetic protease- a handiwork of Darth Maul. Once he turned it on, it projected an image of seven people enter the old temple building.

"There are seven of them." Qui-gon started. "They left no one but droids by the ship. From what I could sense only three of them are Dark Jedi. And at least one of them appears to be a droid."

"What of the other three, Master Jinn?" Djurius asked.

"Mercenaries." Vader commented. "Most likely bounty hunters."

"Good intuition, my young padawan." Obi-wan praised, agreeing with the teenage Pandoran.

"Either way it does not make them any less dangerous." Qui-gon commented.

"They may be no Jedi or Sith. But to underestimate them is a fool's way." Djurius thought out loud. Then he looked at the old Jedi. "Anything else you observed, master?"

"Indeed." The elder human confirmed. "There's something about the shortest in the group." He pointed at the three Dark Jedi, specifically the shortest of the group. "There is something about him. I cannot make out what it is though. He's connection to the Force seems... unreadable."

"Master." Vader caught the masters' attention. "I know Jedi should be patient. But should we not handle the matter now before they leave?"

"Yes, well, we wouldn't want them to get away from right our noses." Obi-wan joked.

Qui-gon sighed. "The time to act may have come indeed. But your padawan needs to learn patience, Obi-wan."

"Oh, we will work on it, master."

"What's the plan then?" Djurius asked, after he jumped on top of the rock formation tall enough to give him a view of the temple.

"How about we just walk in and deal with them?" Ahsoka asked. The look from the masters said it all. "I'm serious. What's the point of sneaking up on them? Plus, we need to reach the temple first anyway."

"Might as well do so." Djurius said, reluctantly agreeing with the young female.

"At any rate, we are giving them time. Let's go." Qui-gon hid the holo-disk and moved.

* * *

**Inside the temple**

The group of three cloaked figures searched through the temple ruins. Hours passed as they search what appeared to be the archives or the vault. After that time, they decided to search the council chamber. It was greatly damaged however. Ruble everywhere, with tons of collapsed ceiling on the floor. Skeletons every here and there. The Sith hit the temple real hard, truly trying to make the Jedi pay for the defeat of their Emperor. The Hero of Tython would be blamed by the lesser minds.

One of the Dark Jedi, a male Iktotchi, tall by his people standards, used the Force to lift some of the ruble and throw it through the hole in the wall. He turned his horned head towards the other two. Like him, they wore some sort of armor. Though while the Iktochi wore a heavy set, which he salvaged from some remote planet years back, the other two wore a medium set. And both were completed with a mask.

"Apprentice. Come." He ordered the shorter of the two. The apprentice moved forward, as commanded. Then the master pointed at the small cache on the table. "Open it."

"Yes, master." the apprentice said. Judging by his voice, he was in his mid or late teens. As he approached the cache and worked on its lock, the other Dark Jedi approached the master.

"Master Kiil? Why not just use the lightsaber?" a female voice asked with a dark whisper-like manner. The Iktotchi, now identified as Kiil, gave her a look.

"This is the boy's trial, Umara." Kiil answered. "If this is to have any meaning, he must go through this from the very start to the very end." He answered, as Umara removed her hood and slowly removed her helmet, revealing her near-human nature of a Zabrak. Her five horns located on her forehead, were covered by a single bang of her short brown hair.

"You really think he can activate it?" she asked.

"I do believe so. If he is the one I believe, then the question is: how is the future to be set?" he said, looking at the young Dark Jedi, who successfully opened the cache. Once he lifted the lid, a weak light came out. The young one saw it, the thing they came for. A holocron- a small device containing a record of sort. What kind though was uncertain for this one.

"Yes. This is it." Kiil said. "The very holocron we've been looking for. He said, using the Force to pull it into his hand. He tried to activate it, but with no luck. Another thing of notice was it stopped glowing. But when he sent it back to the apprentice, the light came back to life.

"Now I have no doubt." The Dark Jedi Master said with a satisfied smile. "This is his holocron of Revan. Meant for you alone." The Iktotchi approached his apprentice. "Activate it. Accept its knowledge."

"Yes, master..." he turned slightly, looking at the door. The two older people also reacted. "Master?"

"I sense it, young one." He said, pulling out his lightsaber. "We wasted too much time." he moved towards the doors, as the Umara put her helmet back on. "We must make haste."

"Coming, master!" both the Zabrak female and apprentice answered, quickly following their master.

* * *

Downstairs, the three men just kept watch at the entrance. One of the men was a Twi'lek, a Near-Human with two lekku, the head-tails, coming from the back of his head. He just laid down and rested, looking over the entrance to the temple every now and then. Another one was a Human with a scar running across his face. All he did was clean his blaster. The third one... it was hard to tell what race he was as he wore his helmet. And he watched a large cube-like construction between the stairs. He was wondering what was that.

The Twi'lek suddenly jumped onto his legs and backed away, pointing his blaster at the entrance. And not a moment too soon five Jedi walked in. The bounty hunter pulled the trigger, only for Djurius to deflect it back at him. As he fell, the other two turned to face them. The two pointed their blasters and started shooting, while making their way for cover. Vader, after deflecting a series of laser bolts, leaped towards the human gunslinger, intending on forcing him out of his hiding. The plan worked, partially, the human kept shooting, until he threw what appeared to be a small thermal detonator. The young Pandoran used the Force to throw it away into one of the hallways, where a droid was coming out from. Before it could do anything, the detonator exploded, tossing the droid across the room. And destroying it.

Vader then tapped into the Force again. And pushed the enemy out of his cover.

Ahsoka also rushed into the fight. Her stance was unique, however. Unlike the other Jedi, she held her green lightsaber in a back grip. Still, it seemed not to matter, as she still effectively deflected every bolt that could hit her. Her opponent hit behind the broken column, and Ahsoka saw that as a good thing. Using the Force, she caused the column to collapse. The man managed to jump out of the way before he could be crushed, but his legs were caught. His Human partner flew just above him, hitting the wall hard and sliding down to the floor, unconscious.

The two padawans were pleased with their success, until they saw their masters' faces.

"I can't say I approve of the way you handled them." Obi-wan said.

"You could've killed them." Djurius scolded. Then looked at the two bounty hunters before looking back at the padawans "But, you managed to handle them just fine. We can take them back for ..."

The sound of a lightsaber cutting the men's throats caught the five's attention. They looked up to find an orange lightsaber coming come to the hand of the Iktotchi. The Dark Jedi looked at the five, carefully eying them. When he noticed Qui-gon, his eyes widened.

"Master Qui-gon." He said with his rusty voice. "I have not seen you since Xanatos turned on you." Surprisingly, his voice was not filled with mockery or anger. No. there was respect in his voice. As if an old friend finally meet up with him. "Tell me, Jinn, did you manage to settle with him?"

"Xanatos is dead, Kiil." Qui-gon answered. "He died when I tried to save him."

"Unfortunate, old friend." The Dark Jedi commented. "I hope you do not take his death personally."

"I cannot help feeling that if I'd been a better master, he wouldn't have turned to the Dark Side."

"Things are sometimes beyond our control, Qui-gon. You should know this."

The oldest of the Jedi looked at the horned humanoid. Firstly, his eyes were filled with sadness. Then they filled with grieve. "Turn yourself in, Kiil. How many more must die by our hands?"

"Like I said, some things are beyond our control, Master Jinn." Kiil repeated, this time with a dangerous tone, taking his lightsaber into both hands. "Like this meeting." He added...

And leapt down with a roar.

Umara followed, but when the youngest of the Dark Jedi was about to...

"Go, apprentice!" Kiil shouted, after he kicked Qui-gon away. "Get to the ship!" he commanded.

The apprentice was hesitant at first. He was unwilling to leave his master. The Jedi could sense his hesitation. Still, he obeyed, running back into the council chamber.

"I'll get him!" Vader said with determination, leaping up to the second floor. Ahsoka's jaw dropped when she heard that.

"You're not doing this alone, Ghosty." She said, following her friend, much to their masters' dismay.

"Vader! Ahsoka! Get back here!" Obi-wan ordered. But his command fell on depth ears. He turned to his Cathar friend. "This is surely your influence."

"Not now, Obi-wan." Djurius said, activating his lightsaber. Obi-wan and Qui-gon soon followed, activating their blue and green lightsabers, respectively.

The female Zabrak activated her green lightsaber, standing next to her master, ready for battle.

"You should go with the boy, master." Umara suggested with concern. "They cannot capture him."

"The padawans cannot hope to be a match for him." Kiil said with a serious tone. "He is stronger than both of them."

"Overconfident. As usual." Obi-wan commented. "Why do the followers of the Dark Side always claim to be so superior?"

Qui-gon narrowed his eyes, processing what his apparently old friend said. Kiil was never one to value anyone above others. He was always aware of one's limits. It's what made him a dangerous opponent. But to call that young Dark Jedi stronger than the two padawans... who was he?

For the moment though, his mind focused on the two Dark Jedi before him. The elder Jedi Consular activated his weapon and a green laser blade came to live. Obi-wan's blue lightsaber buzzed as he positioned himself. The Cathar took his stance, using the Force to help his leg, and grabbed his long-handled lightsaber two-hands activating its blue blade. He growled like an animal.

The Dark Side followers dashed at the Jedi Knights, with Umara taking the lead. The blades clashed, as the Zabrak female brought her blade down, trying to slice Obi-wan in two. Djurius tried to take advantage of her blade being blocked, only for the Iktotchi to come in. The feline-like humanoid took notice of the attack just in time to block the coming blade. The four pushed each other away, giving Qui-gon the opportunity to strike. Kiil saw it coming and leaped back, avoiding the lightsaber slash. He flipped back a few more feet, before coming to a stop and parrying another attack.

Obi-wan and Djurius wanted to assist the elder Human, when the Zabrak female dashed at them, drawing a second lightsaber, igniting its green blade. The two Jedi engaged the Dark Jedi and traded blows with her, as she pushed them back. She was surprisingly skilled with both sabers, effectively blocking Djurius's attacks, whilst making a push on Kenobi.

* * *

**Elsewhere...**

The apprentice entered the remnants of the hangar. It was surprising how many platforms were formed from the destruction 3700 years ago. He looked back to find two padawans chasing after him. The young Dark Jedi looked back at the platforms and leaped onto the closest one. Upon landing, he felt it shake. It was highly unstable. It was possible none of the platforms was stable at all. But he needed to get out. He jumped onto another platform. Then another. Eventually he turned to find the two young Jedi already landing onto the first platform. Using the Force, he reached out and caused the next one to collapse. Right under the two's feet. Fortunately, they did not fall too far. And Vader used that to get him. He threw his lightsaber at the support under the young Dark Jedi. Not reacting in time, apprentice fell down to the lower floor. Ahsoka reached with the Force to block his exit from the old detention room. Apprentice looked back at her, glaring at her from under his mask.

"You're not going anywhere now, Shy-guy." She mocked him with a sly smile. Then a battle cry caught both their attention. The young Pandoran dashed at the Dark Jedi with his lightsaber, swinging it up and down, left and right. Apprentice jumped back in time to avoid the attack and telekinetically tossed the rubble around him at his opponent. Vader did not react in time and got hit with several projectiles, leaving him wide open to the Dark Jedi, who pushed him with the Force into the wall. He was about to leave via the window, when Ahsoka landed before him.

"Going somewhere?" she asked with a serious tone. Apprentice pulled out his lightsaber and activated it. It's blade was, however, weird. It was a blue lightsaber, but with a black core. Ahsoka had barely managed to block his sudden, blur-fast attack. If it wasn't for her instinct, she would've died by now. But when did he move? She must've been so caught up with the unique feature of his lightsaber she wasn't paying attention.

The mask Dark Jedi pulled back his blade and slashed again, only to be blocked again. The female Togruta tried to take distance to focus, but he wouldn't let her. She noticed a broken panel at tried to use the Force to toss it at him. But Apprentice saw that coming and sliced it in half, using the Force himself to slam her against the console. Ahsoka barely, just barely, dodged one slash before she had to block another. The Dark Jedi kept pressing, slowly getting the upper hand. Ahsoka tried her best, but just couldn't fight back.

Another battle cry came, and Vader delivered a powerful slash. He hit. But only his mask. Still, it was enough to knock the Dark Jedi back from Ahsoka as well as remove his mask. The young Dark Jedi grunted in pain, covering his face, as Vader stood between him and Ahsoka, pointing his saber.

"I am fine, by the way. Thanks." The Togruta padawan said, annoyed at the lack of care from her friend.

"Just focus, will you?" Vader instructed, ready to strike again. The Dark Jedi slowly removed his hand, revealing his face. He was a Human, a teenager, with dark blond, curly hair down to his shoulders. He had blue eyes contrasting to his dark expression, now even more imposing with the scar over and under his right eye. He glared at Vader with an angered gaze, lifting his lightsaber up.

Ahsoka seemed dumbfounded at the sight. "Y-you're so young." She said.

"What does that matter to you?" the Human adolescent growled.

"Ahsoka. He's strong with the Force. Be careful." Vader warned. But there was something in his voice. His tone seemed different from his words. He seemed excited to fight this opponent. "I am Vader Krama. Who are you?" he asked with a wide smile on his face.

The Human smirked darkly. "Not that it matters, but I'll humor you." He said, before introducing himself. "Anakin Skywalker."

And both Jedi and Dark Jedi clashed their lightsabers again.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**A.N.: Well, how was that. I tried to bring in the very Temple from Star Wars: The Old Republic. But, unluckily, my knowledge is bit lacking. But... what do you think of this chapter, guys? Good, bad or somewhere between was it, hmm? Review please. With suggestions and/or ideas, PM me I ask you to. Cya.**


	3. Discoveries

**Discoveries**

Qui-gon and Kiil used to know each other for years. They met during their early padawan days. Dooku, who used to be a Jedi knight at the time, was Jinn's master. They were on a mission to Alderaan. There the two met Kiil and his Jedi Master, at the time, Tera Sinube. The non-human were to track down a criminal, who coincidently was tied to the Human Jedi's mission. After the successful mission, Qui-gon and Kiil became close friends. What made Qui-gon intrigued in his friend was his interest in The Chosen One- a Force-sensitive who would bring balance to the Force. His fascination with the topic even got Qui-gon's interest.

And perhaps it was that interest that got the Iktochi removed from the order. The Council came to fear his 'obsession', especially when he assaulted the foolish thief who thought he'd be clever enough to rob the Temple. They even ordered him to seize his studies, only to be ignored. Master Mace Windu was the one to persuade Kiil's removal from the order, for him to never be heard again.

Until this day. Qui-gon, kept striking again and again, gaining a slight advantage in this dual. When using Form IV, Ataru, an aggressive form of lightsaber combat, effective against single opponents, though lacking virtually any form of defense. However, Kiil was considered a prodigy of Form II, Makashi- a form developed in the earlier days of the Jedi Order's history, when fighting the followers of the Dark Side was a routine. Still, Kiil was more into outperforming his opponents than overpowering them. Qui-gon knew this. Henceforth, he kept his guard up, which saved him from the incoming statue head. Kiil was about to use that as an opening, but the Human Jedi saw that coming and rolled out of the blade's way. The Dark Jedi kept his emotions in check, though he was likely annoyed having missed. Still, he jumped up to the higher floor, soon followed by his friend, and ran back to the council chamber.

* * *

Djurius and Obi-wan kept pressing on. Well, no. Actually, it was Kenobi who was pressed on. Umara was extremely skilled in lightsaber combat, pushing Obi-wan into nothing but defense. Wratth was doing his best to distract her, but with the second lightsaber in her hand, she was blocking his every blow.

The Human Jedi felt his back pressed against the ruined wall. He would look up, if it wasn't for the female Zabrak Dark Jedi with her relentless attacks. She finally managed to push his lightsaber aside, leaving him wide open. Djurius used the Force and telekinetically pushed Obi-wan aside, saving him from the stab attack. Umara turned to the Cathar and attacked him. Surprisingly, he was quickly the one to push her. Obi-wan decided not to tempt fate and pulled his saber back into his grip with the Force and reentered battle. The Dark Jedi used the Force herself and pushed the two Jedi back before leaping up to the upper level, where the library was once placed. Obi-wan and Djurius were quick to recover and pursuit her through the hole in the ceiling.

* * *

Ahsoka slashed, only to be blocked. Vader brought his saber downwards, but Anakin forced the Togruta's blade to block it. The Human teen then Force pushed the female Jedi Padawan into the wall, again engaging the Pantoran. Vader jumped to the side in order to avoid the strike, before delivering a blow of his own. Anakin parried that easily. Vader tried to strike again, only to be blocked. The Human punched him in the face hard before telekinetically tossing a desk at him, sending the padawan into a wall. He turned just in time to dodge Ahsoka's attack, as she tried to slash him. As Anakin got ready to strike her, she smiled. The Togruta Force pushed him, sending him flying into the rubble that blocked the exit out of this room. Ahsoka kept pressing him against the huge stone, while her friend finally got out from underneath the desk, making his way over to her. He was taking a few deep breaths, trying to calm down.

"You okay, Vader?" Ahsoka asked, arching her brow. "You seem... angered." She observed with concern.

The Pantoran finally took one last deep breath in, before sighing. "I-I'm alright. Just my pride hurt." He explain.

"Then you're about to hurt a lot more." Anakin warned, breaking free from Ahsoka's power and reaching out his hand towards the two padawans. To their surprise, he easily lifted them into the air. But the Human Dark Jedi did not stop there. He tossed them to the nearest bookshelf with great enough force break it. The two was so dizzy, they were left wide open for Anakin, who moved towards them, before leaping. In the air, he Force pulled his lightsaber, ready to deliver the blow. Vader pull himself together in time to block his attack. Only for Anakin to kick him in the face. Ahsoka could see the situation before her, but was too dazed to concentrate. Vader was about to be killed.

* * *

Kiil and Qui-gon entered the old council chamber. There, Kiil took his stance, ready to take on his opponent again. Qui-gon did not disappoint. He struck, but Kiil blocked him, kicking his old friend in the midsection. Qui-gon stumbled back a bit, trying to maintain his balance. The Jedi Knight managed to do so, barely blocking the incoming slash directed at his chest. The two took a distance from themselves. Kiil then deactivated his saber, tapping into the Force. Soon, all the debris in the chamber floated and shot at the Human. Despite his age, Qui-gon was still agile enough to dodge some of the improvised projectiles or slice them. Then he Force jumped above his opponent and, after landing behind him, Force pushed him, sending the Iktochi flying- or so he intended. The Dark Jedi was prepared for this and braced himself, ending him sliding back a few feet.

That's when Kiil Force pulled a fractured pillar on Qui-gon, intending on finishing it. But that proved to be his undoing. The Human rolled out of the pillar's way and when it hit the ground, the floor cracked, making him lose his balance when he intended to block Qui-gon's stab. As a result, the Iktochi Dark Jedi got the killing blow.

* * *

Anakin felt it. He was about to finish Vader off, when he felt it as if someone some burned a hole through his flesh. He had no doubt. The Force-link, something established between master and student, had Anakin and Kiil connected. The Human looked up at the way he got in here and leaped there. He needed to know what happened to his master. He was scared. As he made his way out fast, Ahsoka finally collected herself and got up, making her way to her Pantoran friend.

* * *

Kiil was dying. He knew it. He knew that was not what Qui-gon aimed for. Neither of them intended on killing the other. As the horned humanoid fell to his knees, the Human Jedi held him, lying him gently on the floor.

"Kiil. I'm sorry, old friend." Qui-gon said, with regret in his voice. "I-I never intended for this..."

"Qui-gon..." Kiil whispered, silencing the Human. From the look in his eyes, Qui-gon knew he had something important to say. So he leaned down to hear his final words: "I... found him..." he whispered.

Qui-gon's eyes widened in shock. Could it be? Could Kiil have actually done it?

Qui-gon looked down at the Iktochi, watching him let out his final breath. With a smile.

That's when the wall exploded. Qui-gon turned to find Obi-wan and Djurius still fighting Umara, who was still giving the two a hard time. The Zabrak turned to find Kiil dead. It shocked her. Her master... was dead? How? Why? She turned to find the only other person in the room. It didn't take a genius to put two and two together. She let out a cry of fury, as she threw her saber at Qui-gon. The Human Jedi was about to block it, when he felt like choking. Umara, no doubt, caught him. And the saber hit him.

"NO!" Obi-wan cried. He forgot all about the Dark Jedi and ran to his master, leaving the Cathar Jedi to fight her. But Umara was not in the mood for battle anymore. Despite all things, there was no more grieve. That much Djurius could sense. She blocked the Jedi's slashes and jumped out the hole where the wall used to be centuries ago. The Cathar would follow, but decided to attend to Qui-gon as well.

"Master!" Obi-wan cried. "It's going to be alright, master." He tried to assure the elder knight. But all three knew the sad truth before their eyes.

"I-it's too... late..." Qui-gon said. Obi-wan did not want to accept it, denying it. But Djurius knew that was true. "Obi-wan... Promise me... the boy... will be t-t-trained..." he said, pointing towards the chamber entrance. The two Jedi Knights turned and, to their surprise, found the young Dark Jedi enter. He ran towards Kiil's corpse, ignoring the Jedi at the moment.

"But, Master Jinn, he's a Dark Jedi." Obi-wan said. "He will never be..."

"The holo-cron... of Revan... will show... the truth." Qui-gon forced his words. He was passing now. "He... i-is... t-t-the- Cho-sen...Oooonnnnnnnne..."

Qui-gon was no more.

Obi-wan cradled his master's body in his arms for a few seconds, grieving over his loss. Djurius as well did nothing but looked at the floor. They did not bother to find their padawans enter the room. The young ones however stopped when they noticed Qui-gon's dead body. They were shocked. And Ahsoka was greatly disturbed, whilst Vader seemed passive.

The silence was interrupted by a cry. All four turned to find Anakin whimpering, hugging Kiil's dead body. He was trembling. It was unusual. Obi-wan expected the Dark Jedi apprentice would be laughing, not grieving over his master's death.

"It is quite unusual of you, Dark Jedi, to mourn your master's death." Obi-wan commented. "I expected, like the Sith, you seek the moment to overthrow one another."

"Regardless..." Djurius said, activating his lightsaber back, "We must take you in, young one. Cooperate, so we can avoid any more tragic."

"Master, you can't be serious!" Vader protested, not believing what he just heard. "He's a Dark Jedi. The follower of the Dark Side. He's too dangerous. We should kill him."

"This is not the Jedi way, Vader." The Cathar said sternly.

He was about to continue, when his senses went haywire. He sensed something out of place. A disturbance in the Force. A great one. And the others could feel it as well. Soon, they heard a crack. They turned to find one of the ancient chairs breaking in midair. Then they saw the fallen pillar crushing. They could see the rubble and debris starting to float. All eyes turned what appeared to be the center of this sight- Anakin.

The teenage Human was still trembling. He let go of Kiil's corpse, as a huge piece of the floor broke off. The fragments were now circling him. Then some more followed, leaving the two on the floating platform, as Anakin got up on his feet.

And he let out a loud cry of anger, grieve, despair, fear and hate. The whole temple began to shake and collapse. And the Jedi could barely keep focus with the incredible disturbance in the Force they were now sensing. Though they were not the only ones to sense it. Back on Curuscant, in the Jedi Temple, the Council could sense it too. It was not as overwhelming as to those near the teen, but they could still tell it was great. Elsewhere, two other people could also sense it. One of them was Count Dooku, who paused his conversation with the generals the second he sensed it. The other was his master, Darth Sidious, who was brought out of his meditation in his hideout.

Back on Tython, The four Jedi could not believe at what they were witnessing. This Human teen, a Dark Jedi, was so powerful in the Force? What he was doing shouldn't be possible. Not Even Master Yoda, the head of the order, ever displayed this level of power. They barely managed to find a safe footing, as nearly entire tower was brought down. They watched as his lightsaber seemed to deform, the blade splitting in two, wiggling like a tentacle. As they looked at Anakin, his armor was also deforming, breaking. And his eyes turned completely white.

Finally, the platform fell down as Anakin leaped towards the four, attacking. Obi-wan intercepted him, blocking his attack. But as Anakin struck and got blocked, at the same time he Force pushed the padawans and Djurius back. The boy started an onslaught of slashes, pushing Obi-wan back. The Jedi Knight noticed the boy was just attacking without thinking at the moment, but his speed and ferociousness more than made up for it. Obi-wan wanted to parry, but Anakin gave him no opportunity for such. All he could do now was block.

Djurius dashed in, intending on getting him off Kenobi. Anakin stepped back, dodging the vertical slash and punched him in the face, apparently using Force push at the same time, sending the Cathar through the wall this time. But that was enough of the opening for Obi-wan. He used Force push himself, but to his surprise, the young Dark Jedi saw that coming, raising his left arm in a guarding manner, and his cloak was the only evidence Obi-wan was actually using the Force. Otherwise, the teen seemed unaffected. The bearded Jedi backed a little in shock. What was that boy?

Anakin attacked again, cracking a hole right beneath Obi-wan. The Human Jedi fell down and almost got knocked out. Anakin was about to follow, when he suddenly blocked two lightsabers. Ahsoka and Vader pressed on him, preparing to Force push him, But Anakin had the same idea. All three teens used the ability at the same time... yet it looked as if Anakin was the only one to actually use it. As the Jedi padawans hit the wall, which crumbled under the power of the Force, clearly affected by the attack, Anakin followed Obi-wan down, landing atop of him. Obi-wan opened his aching eyes just in time to find the Human teen ready to deliver a death blow. He closed his eyes. So this is how it ends. Obi-wan Kenobi ends up without even finishing his padawan's training.

Anakin was about to strike, when a ruined panel hit him in the head real hard. How hard? Hard enough to send him flying. He rolled along the floor, before finally coming to a stop. Djurius, who was having a hard time standing, looked down into the hole, looking at the now unconscious teen. He watched as all the debris and junk around seized to levitate. Now he was certain the boy was unconscious. He looked back down and jumped. His ruined robes waved as he was getting near the ground level. As he landed, he felt pain run through his leg. But he ignored the pain the best he could, making his way towards Obi-wan, who had his eyes open now.

"Are you okay, Kenobi?" the Cathar asked.

Obi-wan, not surprisingly, chuckled. "Well, you, Djurius... I've been on missions which went better." The Cathar just sighed in irritation, shaking his head. Then looked up, to find their padawans crawled up to the hole and watching them. "Padawans! Are you alright?" the Human Jedi asked.

"We're bruised and our pride hurts! But I think our injuries are not severe!" Vader reported.

"Good." Obi-wan sighed in relieve. He was about to relax, when the pain hit him. Apparently he had a few serious bruises and broken bones himself. He then turned to the Dark Jedi teen and got a serious look on his face. "We must take him to Curuscant."

"I hope this is another one of your stupid jokes, Obi-wan." Djurius said. "Did you see what he did to the temple. If it wasn't for the fact he's still a youngling in training, we would've been dead."

"He is strong in the Force." Obi-wan stated the obvious, for starters. "Maybe more powerful than anyone alive. We should give him a chance and take him to the Jedi Temple."

"I think your brain suffered the most. What if the Sith get him? He is too dangerous to be left alive."

"It is not our decision to make. I believe this not to be a coincidence. I think the Force wanted us to find him."

"What makes you say that?" the Cathar folded his arms, looking at Obi-wan skeptically. What heard next got him off guard, as these were the words only the human Jedi heard from Qui-gon's lips.

"He might be the Chosen One." He said, approaching the Human teen, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a holocron. It was still glowing in Anakin's robes. But when he pulled it out, it turned dark. "The holocron of Revan was designed by the Revan himself to be accessible by the Chosen One himself. This proves everything."

Djurius was still looking at the two humans skeptically, shifting his gaze from one to another. Finally he sighed in defeat. "The Council will decide the boy's fate." He said, as he walked up to the Anakin and picked up his unconscious body. Now the Jedi were making their way towards their shuttle, not knowing what was about to happen soon.

**To be continued...**


End file.
